the_iron_spikefandomcom-20200214-history
Factions
Factions The Iron Spike The Black Bazaar The Library Dev notes - Factions ------------- STAKEHOLDERS/FACTIONS: The Iron Spike: Mostly Lawful good/neutral · Collects magic items Warehouse 13 · Where all the magic items are stored. · Who is storing them? Who is in control? (The Alhoon? God of Order?) Mystra Choice decision and knowledge. Magic is a great power and it brings with it a great responsibility. Love magic for itself, not just as a ready weapon. Learn when to not use magic and you will have learned true wisdom. An above all, remember that magic is an art, the gift of the lee, and that those who can wield it are privileged in the extreme. The Alhoon: Spellcasting mind Flayers · Want to destroy the Pacifist Flayers The Black Bazaar · Exists only as an interconnected set of portals. Like in Fall of Hyperion. The soiled doves · All female assassins Reynard Le Froi (Renaat Le Froi?) · Traffics in magic items · Which group does he/she belong to? The Island of Dread · Ancient planar group that worked with portals · Devil mage (Blue Abishai) rediscovering portal magic Mother Haggle · Created the misty dales · Is actually an Eladrin called … who has been made the jailor of the magic Eladrin that has been convinced he is jiview. A small faerie dragon. Spelljammers: Space Pirates · Smugglers and merchants · Traffic in magic items Moloch · The blood war ----------------- BY PLACE Faerun · Moloch · The Iron Spike · Reynard Le Froi · Tenzin Tortle Lankmaar The soiled doves The Black Bazaar The Island of Dread · Ancient planar group that worked with portals · Devil mage (Blue Abishai) rediscovering portal magic Warehouse 13 · The Phlogiston · Spelljammers · The shipping trade & pirates The Misty Dales · Mother Haggle · Jolly Momo · Gnome alchemist · Swarm, Sluagh The Alhoon: Spellcasting mind Flayers · Want to destroy the Pacifist Flayers Attilan · Schwan (Sen) The Phlogiston BY PLOT: Storylines Mercenaries The Alhoon Magic trafficking The Iron Spike: Mostly Lawful good/neutral · Collects magic items to put in storage · Bill Wiseman The Alhoon: Spellcasting Mind Flayers · Want to destroy the Pacifist Flayers The Mercenaries · The soiled doves · Mercen-R-US The Black Bazaar · Traffics in magic items · Reynard Le Froi · Spelljammers The Black Bazaar · Exists only as an interconnected set of portals. Like in Fall of Hyperion. The soiled doves · All female assassins Warehouse 13 · Where all the magic items are stored. · Who is storing them? Who is in control? (The Alhoon? God of Order?) The Isle of Dread - Mystara (various) · Ancient planar group that worked with portals · Devil mage (Blue Abishai) rediscovering portal magic The Misty Dales · Mother Haggle · Jolly Momo · Gnome alchemist · Swarm, Sluagh Moloch · The blood war · Which group does he/she belong to? · If the PCs don’t choose to deal with Moloch, he will become a rival as the death pitt is close to havens crossing. Hleid, goddess of animals of the Frostfell, cold magic, uldras (Frostburn) Valarian, demigod of forest, forest creatures, and good-aligned magical creatures. (Book of Exalted Deeds) Greyhawk Boccob, god of magic, arcane knowledge, balance and foresight.6 7 Corellon Larethian, god of elves, magic, music, and arts (also a demihuman power).6 7 8 Wee Jas, goddess of magic, death, vanity, and law 67 Forgotten Realms Mystra (/ˈmɪstrə/ MIS-trə)1 is a fictional goddess in the Forgotten Realms campaign setting Eberron – Aureon - Knowledge, Law, Magic, Force, Mind, Oracle, Spell Quarterstaff Aureon is the lawful neutral deity of lore and magic. He is the brother of Onatar, the husband of Boldrei and the origin of the Shadow. His domains are Knowledge, Law and Magic, and his favored weapon is the quarterstaff. The Shadow - Chaos, Evil, Magic, Shadow, Darkness, Mind The Shadow is the chaotic evil deity of dark magic and the corruption of nature. He is the literal shadow of Aureon. His domains are Chaos, Evil, Magic and Shadow, and his favored weapon is the quarterstaff. The Path of Light is a lawful neutral religion followed by the Kalashtar of Adar. Followers revere a positive energy they call il-Yannah ("the Great Light"). They seek to, through spiritual meditation and other subtle means, bring about the Turn of the Wheel of Dal Quor, which would result in the destruction of the current Dal Quor and its evil Quori denizens. Most followers are psions and psychic warriors, seeking to perfect themselves through meditation and communing with the light. They are in particular conflict with the Inspired of Riedra. Their favored weapon is the unarmed strike. Category:Factions Category:All